Registro sobre el Fin del Mundo
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: Traducción de Cry-Wolf-And-Sing. "Eso es lo que dicen los otros, que el mundo se acabó y que es cosa de tiempo para que todos estemos muertos. Pero no se ha acabado."
1. Alemania

**Registro sobre el Fin del Mundo**

By Cry-Wolf-And-Sing

Traducido por Ireth Isilra

Primera Entrada: _Alemania_.

Fecha: _____

No me importa lo que la portada de este libro diga en lujosa escritura dorada, por que es mentira. Este no es un diario. Es un registro sobre el final de mundo, por que incluso si toda mi gente muere, alguien puede encontrarlo, en muchos años más, y recordar lo idiotas que fuimos nosotros, las naciones.

Saqué este libro de las ruinas de un edificio. No puedo descifrar que solía ser antes; una casa, tal vez. Creo que esta área fue un vecindario alguna vez, pero no puedes estar seguro de ello ahora.

Este solía ser el diario de alguien. Este libro que estoy utilizando para grabar el fin del mundo perteneció a alguien más.

Cuando tengo tiempo, hago una pausa, y hojeando las páginas con la escritura de aquella otra persona, me pregunto por su antiguo dueño. Perteneció a una niña, creo. No me puedo imaginar a ningún niño que posea un libro de color violeta, con la palabra "diario" escrita con letras lujosas y doradas sobre la tapa. La letra es elegante y sinuosa, y en los lugares en donde no está todo quemado, puedo leer entradas acerca de escuela, chicos y amigas.

Cosas normales. Cosas humanas.

Normalidad, humanidad; dos cosas que se han perdido en el mundo de ahora.

El mundo acabó cinco meses atrás.

No acabó por completo, pues yo sigo aquí, escribiendo en esta bitácora. Si estoy vivo, mi gente está viva, y conozco a otras naciones que como yo, siguen aquí. No somos tantos como alguna vez lo fuimos; la tierra se llevó una paliza.

No, no muchas naciones quedan ahora. Estoy yo, Alemania. Y ahí esta Italia, las dos, demasiado llenas de vida para morir. España, aunque seriamente debilitado, es demasiado cabeza dura para rendirse, incluso ahora. China, por que ese hombre vivirá para siempre. Japón, por que es demasiado terco para morir. Inglaterra, demasiado determinado a vivir. Francia, por que ama su vida más que a nada en el mundo. Prusia, por que es demasiado genial para morir. Algunos otros viven, aunque no los he visto.

Inglaterra reza todos los días por que America haya sobrevivido, Francia se preocupa por Canadá. Pero no tenemos manera de cruzar el Atlántico. Todos los barcos y aviones han sido destruidos. Estamos atrapados a este lado del mundo, en busca de otros que pueden haber sobrevivido.

Romano se rehúsa a dejar a España. El fin del mundo ha sacado toda la amargura de él, está más callado, casi amable. Romano está siempre cerca de España, una mano tocándolo en caso de que caiga. Ya no pelea con el español, ya ni siquiera me irrita.

Extraño su manera de ser de antes de que el mundo acabara. Es una tontería, pero así es. Pues cuando Romano estaba de mal humor y era hosco y se negaba a admitir lo que realmente sentía, significaba que el mundo seguía siendo normal. Que todo estaba bien. Que tendría que sufrir otra estúpida conferencia mundial, que Italia me llevaría a almorzar (pasta, por supuesto), que mi hermano se dormiría en el sofá de la casa, con las botellas de cerveza apiladas sobre la mesa.

Pero las conferencias ya no hacen, Italia ha perdido el gusto por la pasta, y mi hermano no puede seguir hablando de lo genial que es.

Italia está incluso más callado que su hermano, y se aferra a mí. Esta sentado no muy lejos de aquí ahora, ayudando a Inglaterra a desenterrar el cuerpo de una niña de no más de cuatro años de edad. Sus labios están demasiado apretados y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero se mantiene callado mientras saca el cuerpo de debajo de los escombros.

No me gusta este cambio en él. Italia lloraba antes de esto, pero nunca con verdadera tristeza. Siempre era algo más; miedo, ira, felicidad, pero nunca tristeza.

La pequeña niña sufrió quemaduras muy graves, la carne se le desprende de la cara. Sus ojos, marrones como el chocolate, están ciegos. Todos hemos visto millones de cuerpos aquel día, pero este es verdaderamente horrible. Mi garganta arde de bilis, e incluso Inglaterra se voltea, pero Italia sólo le quita los escombros del cuerpo y le alisa el corto cabello antes de levantarla suavemente en sus brazos.

Estamos enterrando tantos cuerpos como podemos en un campo no muy lejos de aquí, con una roca para marcar la cabeza de cada cuerpo. Hay miles de rocas en ese campo ahora, y no terminamos con esta ciudad todavía.

Italia camina hacia mí ahora, aún sostiene el cuerpo de la niña contra su pecho.

"Yo conocí a esta niña" dice, y su voz suena afectada. Sigo escribiendo y él no espera a que le responda antes de continuar hablando, lentamente para que pueda copiar cada palabra que sale de su boca.

"Su nombre es Felicita. Significa 'felicidad', ¿sabías? Yo pensaba que era chistoso, la primera vez que nos encontramos, por que su nombre sonaba como el mío. Feliciano. Felicita. Su madre trabajaba para mi jefe, y Felicita venía con ella de vez en cuando para saludarme. Era entretenida, dulce, y yo pensé… Pensaba que sería una hermosa señorita más tarde."

Él suspira pesadamente y se gira, volviendo sus pasos hacia Inglaterra. Yo sigo copiando lo que él me ha dicho y sé que debo parecer grosero, pero alguien debe hacerlo. Alguien debe recordarle a la gente acerca de esta época, de nuestras perdidas y miserias. Alguien debe recordar a la niña de cuatro años llamada Felicita que murió antes de poder vivir realmente.

Alguien debe recordar.

El mundo acabo hace cinco meses por nuestra arrogancia. Incluso ahora, no sé precisamente como empezó todo, pero las armas y las bombas y la muerte y el odio estuvieron involucrados, y las calles de mi país se inundaron con sangre. Las bombas son más grandes, más dañinas en esta época, o al menos lo eran. Nadie tiene algún aprecio por las bombas ahora.

Este diario será pasado a las otras naciones que aún viven, para que puedan completar su parte. Todos moriremos, eventualmente, nosotros las naciones, y lo que debemos decir, debemos decirlo ahora. Deben dejarse advertencias y deben darse bendiciones.

Para las futuras generaciones que pueden encontrar este libro, aquí está mi advertencia: El mundo puede desmoronarse a tus pies en menos de un momento, y todo lo que te importa puede caer frente a tus ojos.

Mi bendición: Recuérdennos; a nosotros, las naciones que pueden desparecer. Recuerden a Italia, Prusia, Alemania, España, Inglaterra, Francia, China, Japón y los otros. Aprendan de estros viejos tontos y no sigan nuestros pasos.

Lo que debo decir: Lo siento por todo lo que yo, como nación, he hecho, y lo siento por todo lo que yo, como humano, he dejado de hacer. Hay cosas que desearía decirle a Italia que nunca tomarán forma, agradecimientos que desearía darle a mi hermano que mueren en mi lengua. Hay cosas que desearía poder deshacer y cosas que desearía poder empezar, pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso ahora.

Hay cuerpos que deben ser enterrados, los sobrevivientes deben ser alimentados. Mi entrada está hecha, y esta bitácora, este registro pasará a las advertencias, bendiciones y palabras de otra persona.

No hay nada más que deba decir.

- Alemania.


	2. España

**Registro sobre el Fin del Mundo**

By Cry-Wolf-And-Sing

Traducido por Ireth Isilra

Segunda Entrada: _España_.

Fecha:

Hace quinientos años, Lovino me preguntó donde pensaba yo que estaríamos dentro de mil años más, a partir de es momento. Le dije que sólo esperaba que fuéramos felices, y que él aún estuviera conmigo. Él dijo que esperaría mil años, sólo para reírse de mi si estaba equivocado.

Aún quedan quinientos años para alcanzar la meta de los mil, para ver si estaba en lo correcto, y Lovi y yo estaremos aquí, felices; pero a veces me pregunto si seguiremos aquí en quinientos años más. Con la manera en que los otros hablan y se miran, pensarías que no sobreviviremos hasta entonces. Pero yo creo que probablemente lo haremos, incluso con todo lo que ha pasado.

El mundo se terminó por una guerra; una tan mala que la Primera y la Segunda Guerra Mundial se desvanecieron en compasión. Eso es lo que dicen los otros, que el mundo se acabó y que es cosa de tiempo para que todos estemos muertos.

Pero no se ha acabado. Si realmente se hubiera acabado, ¿Estaría yo sentado aquí, en una banca improvisada, con Lovi dormido a mi lado mientras el sol me da en la cabeza? ¿Habría pájaros cantando y escucharía los tonos altos y bajos de la voz de una sobreviviente que canta mientras recoge hierbas medicinales para frotar las heridas? Si el mundo de verdad se hubiera terminado, ¿Escucharía la risa de los niños que juegan y el murmullo de los adultos al completar sus tareas?

No creo que el mundo se haya acabado; creo que algo nos está poniendo a prueba. Dios, tal vez. O tal vez algo más. Pero nuestro mundo estaba tan lleno de cosas malas antes de la guerra -hambre, invasiones, mentiras, economías en crisis, políticos corruptos- que quizás no deberíamos verlo como el fin del mundo, si no como una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Pero los otros siguen convencidos que todos vamos a morir tarde o temprano; es por eso que Alemania nos tiene escribiendo en este diario, supongo. Dice que no es un diario, es algo para que las nuevas generaciones por venir nos recuerden.

Ahora me es sumamente chistoso que alguien que cree que el mundo está muerto quiera dejar atrás un libro para que la gente lo lea.

Pero Alemania no escuchará ninguna protesta. El dijo que no está permitido leer las entradas de otros, por que lo que se dice es secreto y la privacidad debe ser respetada, pero dudo que esa regla se mantenga en pie por mucho tiempo. Lovi leerá mi entrada, y Gilbert leerá la entrada de todos por que así son ellos.

No estoy seguro en que decir, pero mi lápiz no puede dejar de moverse y de escribir palabras sin sentido en estas arruinadas páginas del diario de alguna niña perdido. Lovi está dormido junto a mí, su cabeza descansa en mi hombro, y su peso es confortable, como un ancla al suelo. Gilbert pelea con Francis; puedo escuchar sus voces, aunque no suenan enojados. Más cansados que cualquier otra cosa.

¿No pueden ver que si actúan como sí el mundo ha terminado, podría terminar? Sólo por que algunas de nuestras naciones han muerto, no significa que nosotros mismos les seguiremos. Si algo significa, quiere decir que debemos trabajar por el futuro.

Tal vez eso es lo que Alemania intenta hacer, a su propia manera, con este diario.

Alemania e Inglaterra se dirigen hacia nosotros ahora, cargando las palas que utilizábamos para los apresurados entierros en aquel campo no lejos de aquí. Se ven tan cansados, y Alemania sigue observando sobre su hombro como si estuviera buscando algo.

Alemania se detiene frente a mi y a Lovi mientras que Inglaterra nos pasa por alto, dirigiéndose hacia Francis y Gilbert. Alemania no dice ni una palabra, sólo mira silencioso mientras yo escribo. Es él quien me ha dado este diario hoy en la mañana y me explicó de que se trataba, pero esta es la primer vez que lo veo desde entonces. Ahora se ve mucho más frágil de lo que se veía antes de la Guerra, incluso me recuerda a aquella mirada en su ojos después de que la Segunda Guerra Mundial terminó.

Parece perseguido, como si mil fantasmas lo estuvieran siguiendo, susurrándole al oído, tratando de llevárselo con ellos. Perseguidos en como lucimos casi todos ahora, y ¿cómo no podemos NO lucir así? Niños han muerto a nuestros pies, adultos han halado de nuestras piernas mientras pasábamos, y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto.

Pero sólo por que miles de personas -personas que han vivido, reído, llorado- haya muerto, no significa que debemos darnos por vencidos y dejar de lado millones más que vivirán, reirán y llorarán.

Alemania murmura algo sobre Italia después de un momento y se gira para caminar en la misma dirección por la que vino. Alemania siempre ha sido alguien extraño; demasiado estricto y demasiado deslumbrantemente leal. Tal vez demasiado leal al país que ha representado por cientos de años.

Esa es otra cosa sobre la creencia de los demás de 'este es el fin del mundo', que yo simplemente no puedo entender. Hemos vivido por cientos de año, somos nuestra gente hecha un sólo ser, nuestra tierra convertida en ser humano. Si sobrevivimos esa guerra que borró a algunos de nosotros del mapa, ¿quién dice que no sobreviviremos los próximos días, meses, años?

Tal vez incluso siglos.

Puede ser que me encuentre en unos quinientos años más, con Lovi a mi lado, riéndonos al recordar ese día quinientos años atrás y le habré probado que estaba equivocado. Tal vez el mundo florecerá de nuevo, tal vez la gente volverá a reír con verdadera alegría y llorará por cosas diferentes a la desesperación.

O podemos estar todos muertos, pero la verdad no me gusta como suena esta última opción.

Lovi se mueve de un lado a otro, lo que significa que está por despertar. Antes de la guerra, si se despertaba dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido sobre mi, bramaría sobre ello, poniéndose rojo, y terminaría golpeándome en la espalda mientras chillaba a mi oído, diciendo que deje de reírme y lo tome en serio sólo por un momento!

Pero ahora sólo se sienta y se talla los ojos con el dorso de la mano, mirándome a través de su desordenado flequillo. Me pregunta qué estoy haciendo así que debo hacer esta última parte rápidamente. Alemania dice que debemos dar una bendición, poner una advertencia, y escribir algún sentimiento que jamás podamos expresar en voz alta.

Mi bendición para quienes lean esto: Vive cada día como si jamás tuvieras otro igual a ese, porque no lo tendrás. Abraza fuerte a tus amigos, sonriere a todo y a nada y haz lo que sea que te haga feliz.

Mi advertencia: Debes vivir cada día como si fuera el último. A veces la gente desaparece y las cosas se rompen, y todo lo que te queda de ellos es su recuerdo.

Lo que debo decir es simplemente esto: Lovino, sé que leerás esto, así que esta parte es para tí. Cada vez que te dije te amo, era la completa verdad. Atesoro todo acerca de ti -las palabras enojadas que sé no significaban nada, los pequeños gestos de amabilidad y preocupación que luego pretendías que no pasaban, tu muy ocasional sonrisa. Deberías sonreír más a menudo, Lovi, especialmente ahora. El mundo necesita más risas y alegría, ahora más que nunca.

Lovi, espero que sigas aquí en quinientos años más, y feliz, incuso si yo no estoy contigo. Ya estás despierto ahora, y los dos tenemos hambre, así que dejaré esto a un lado. He dicho todo que necesitaba decir, y sé que más tarde, después de que te lo entregue, te explique las reglas y me vaya a buscar otra cosa que hacer, tu vas a dar vuelta las paginas de inmediato hacia las mias, así que sólo entiende que te quiero, Lovi, sin importar lo que pase.

He dicho todo lo que puedo.

- España.


End file.
